Madness Combat: Horrors
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Everyone fears something, its a natural thing, but what if your fears, hidden away in the back of your mind were to surface and come to life? Can you handle that kind of horror? - Disclaimer: Madness Combat (c) Krinkels - NOTE: *This is a redo story, also Syo has departed from the story
1. Chapter 1

_"I would have never gone into that building if I had only known what was going to happen and what I was going to see. Even though its bad enough living here in well, Somewhere in Nevada its pretty much Hell enough, I'd never thought I see anything like this before. The horror, everything that's always in the back of my mind, hiding there waiting to surface, until now..."_

* * *

Hank leaned against the side of the building, a loaded pistol clasped in the tight grip of his right hand as he peered over the edge to see if there was any guards. It was just another '_regular_' and '_normal_' day in the altered section of Nevada, clearly known as "Somewhere in Nevada" because it truly is somewhere located in the state, however '_normal_' people don't know that the place even exists or where to find it. In fact its a place where no normal human could even get to, it just seemed to choose it's victims as it pleases to show the truth to the war between the A.A.H.W. and its Anti. Truthfully, it doesn't seem possible to even live here with all the chaos the Improbability Drive's constant rage, but somehow they managed to do it, being left alone from normal society that is.

Not a single guard in sight, it was like it was completely abandoned. Spotting a ladder, Hank dashed over to it and with the quickness of his speed he raced up the ladder. On the roof there was nothing there, it too was abandoned, no guards no nothing, it was a little bit creepy bringing forth an on edge feeling. But still even though it looked as if no one was there, he could be being watched and until he confirms that the Auditor really abandoned the place he wouldn't let his hopes get up or let his guard down. Keeping his pistol close to his side he examined the rooftop. Nothing was there, not a single lead to say something was there, but maybe that's what they want him to think.

Though he wasn't stupid, too far some it it fact so the trick didn't really get to him. There wasn't even a door to inside the building, that was strange. Glancing over the edge he spotted a window, and it was open. Taking in a breath he coughed, the odor that was drifting out the window smelled God awful, but it seemed to be a familiar smell. He had no idea why it smelled familiar and he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, such a great time for his memory to be messed up at this time. Well whatever it was, it definitely smelled fresh. _Well, time to investigate_, he thought as he pocketed his pistol, grabbed the ledge of the roof and jumped into the building.

* * *

Wanting to make a silent approach, he tried to drop down into the building as quietly as he possibly could, which seemed to work out pretty well. Inhaling another whiff of the odor he felt sick to his stomach, it was stronger inside than outside, was there scientific experiments going bad in here or something? Though, the reeking stench seemed to be coming more from the hall that laid behind him. Cautiously he walked down the hall, the smell getting stronger with each passing step and the source was probably nearby. Reaching a stairway he looked down it and he couldn't believe it, was his mind playing tricks on him or was he really seeing this? Taking his pistol out he didn't bother to attach the silencer to it.

Stacked bodies there was bloody cut open and ripped apart grunts and 1337 agents, their bodies littering the staircase, some had limbs missing, clothing was ripped, weapons of both melee and guns with broken, blood splatters were layering the walls, ceiling and floor all around them, running and dripping where it was. The event truly hadn't been too long ago, so this is what that smell was, a combination of flesh and blood. Even with the bad feeling of what was going on here, he didn't feel right to just leave and not figure this out. Because really? What could have done this deed? Has the Auditor become that sadistic? Or had something gone wrong? He had to find out.

Going down the stairs he tried his best to avoid stepping on any of the bodies and he shifted his pistol back and forth from each body fearing they may come back to life and start attacking him. Continuing forward and finally reaching the last step he followed the deeply unpleasant scent. Something seems to be nagging at him that might be the cause of deaths of the grunts and 1337s. Which also meant, every step closer meant a step closer to the truth and the answer to his question. In which that seemed like a good enough idea to keep himself together and not run back to the entrance to get backup or to hurl up his lunch at any moment. It seemed that the smell was just getting worse as he continued on, going further and further down into the building, for down was really the only way he could go.

Examine his surroundings it the situation seemed to turn from bad to worse. ATPs, OBSVs, they had to be the ones to appear next. Their yellow blood painted the floor and walls, their bodies chopped into many pieces and stitched together as if they were patchwork rag dolls. Some hung from the ceiling vents and were pinned to the walls by God knows what. The way they were put together, mismatching, it was worse than any kind of abuse and torture he could even dare to picture. How could something like this happen? What could be the cause? What kind of sick twisted bastard is doing this! Hank's thoughts were making him frustrated and he had a tint of fear that whatever was doing this might get him if he stayed in one location for too long. And seeing there was nothing he could do about it now he had no choice but to continue forwards, going down further into the core of the building.

* * *

He reached what seemed to be the basement of the building, the last level and the stench was overpowering down here. Aside from that it didn't help that there was so dim lighting down there either from the barred windows and the broken lights. Due to the lack of lighting he had no choice but to rely on his natural senses until there was better light to see in. Checking his pistol ammo it was a full mag, ever since he found the dead grunts and 1337s he been constantly checking the weapon, he didn't understand why though but it seemed to ease him in the a slightest way at least. Something to focus on rather than all this strange shit he's been finding. Though the constant checking of his pistol didn't relieve any of his tension.

Well so far he's only seen what cruel fate of the grunts, 1337s, ATPs and OBSVs. He wondered if that was the last of them. There really wasn't any other type of agent out there and the place seemed way too small to fit Mag Agents so he can only hope to see whatever was killing them and kill it. Walking slowly he did his best to keep an eye out on each corner and detail of the room so if something changed or moved he would noticed and wouldn't hesitate to shoot it. Nothing moved, but to his far right something made of glass fell, shattering into pieces, a few small chunks of it sliding over to his position. So it was down here then, huh.

Swiftly moving over to the area where the glass had shatter he held his gun up, aiming around frantically until there was really nothing to aim at. Nothing was there but a metal cased shelf, it was something like in museum, except with metal instead of wood displays. Walking over in front of the shelf he looked to his sides making sure nothing was next to him before he looked through the remaining glass casing, his stomach flipping and making him sick to the point of him ready to lose his lunch. Every single Mag Agent was there, well what was remaining of them. Their heads, mounted like trophies behind the remaining casing. Engraved into each metal slab was their names and he swallowed. This wasn't something he'd ever want to see or witness again.

Running out of the basement like room he dashed over to another room, maybe a closest and slammed the door behind him, panting with fear and ready to collapse from the awful odor that arose. His heart pounding in his chest making him ache just a bit. He could have sworn he saw one of the heads move, it was too much for him at the moment and he felt weak from the experience, something was playing tricks on his mind. To his surprise the room started to light up, it was small and boxed in with only one way out, the door that was closed behind him. At the back of the room little figures on strings hung down from the ceiling, puppets. And as the room finally reached the maximum of brightness and Hank's eyes finally adjusted to the light he recognized them, all of them.

Seven puppets, all of them made him want to scream as they lined up from left to right as he looked them over-the Auditor, Jebus, Sanford, Deimos, the Sheriff, Tricky. It was all too much he needed to get out of there, this wasn't what he wanted to find. Then realizing who the last puppet was his eyes went wide, it frightened him, because it **was** him! A puppet of himself, that was something he didn't want to see. Slowly they started to move forward in his general direction(where was there to go anyways?), some, bleeding from the mouth, making horrible groans, laughing hysterically. It was all too much.

Trying to get the door open it was sealed shut, locked from the outside and he was unable to escape the horror. He took a step back and shot at it, but the bullets just ricocheted off it. Using all his brute force he began to beat on the door. Nothing was working, it wouldn't open! Why won't it open! He turned pinning himself to the door as the puppets were already half way across the room. Taking his chances he aimed and fired at the one that appeared to be Tricky. The bullet went right through it, and it made a horrible screech that he had to cover his ears. With that it seemed to charge at him and he turned to try the door again, still it wouldn't budge. Something landed on his shoulder and he turned to see it was the Tricky puppet. It bled from its mouth and it turn its head, its black holes for eyes making it all too creepy and Hank nearly jumped out of his skin.

"_**Aren't you going to play with us?**_" It asked, crazed screechy voice that Hank literally turn his pistol and began to shoot frantically at it, at least two bullets embedding themselves in his shoulder. The door gave way finally and he went running for his life, ignoring the deep agonizing pain that took place in his shoulder blade. **Because for God's sake what the Hell is going on here!** He didn't want to find out anymore that's for sure. Remembering the whole way and every twist and turn he had taken he reversed it all and headed the way he came fearing that if he stopped or looked back something might pounce on him.

Not only with that, but now all the dead agents and grunts were chasing after him, even the heads of the Mag Agents that rolled and bounced after him, their teeth and fingers so sharp it wasn't funny. As he ran for the door that had a red glowing sign that said; "EXIT" he shot down the zombie like agents as best he could. As he pushed the door forward he was grabbed by his leg and dragged down, he continued to fire until he ran out of ammo. The puppets hung over him as he felt the zombies climb over his body, they were grinning, laughing, no moans. It was madness.

"_**Play with us! Play with us!**_" They chanted as he was piled under the zombies until he was consumed into the pitch black darkness of nothingness.

* * *

Hank shot up panting and shaking with fear from all the horror he had just seen a moment ago and he realized he was outside, at the entrance to the building it had all happened in. Calming down a bit he wondered if it was all just a dream and he looked up from the smell of smoke. Standing above him was Sanford and Deimos, the two were looking at him with a worried look, but the two quickly changed their expressions into a cheeky grin, happy to see that their comrade had finally woken up.

"Oh hey! Look who decided to come back from the dead! Did you dream well sleeping beauty?" Deimos cracked the usual joke trying to lift the tension they both noticed on Hank as he flicked the ash off his cigarette. Hank stood up in a rushful manner and looked at them both before sighing and leaning against the wall, glancing at his shoulder and examining it. He swore he shot it, but nothing was there, was it really all just a dream? He hoped so, but he doubted a dream could be that vivid... Looking over at Sanford, Hank finally raised his question.

"Mind telling me what the Hell happened? How did you even find me?" Hank questioned, his voice seemed rasped for some reason, like he'd been screaming for days and his throat ached when he spoke.

Don't know what happened to you, we had just arrived not long ago, Deimos over here managed to get a trace on your phone so we followed it here. But whatever happened must have taken quite the toll on you, you don't look too good Hank." Sanford answered. So maybe it wasn't just a dream after all but it could be. But it seemed too- Shaking his head he shrugged it off, all he wanted to do was get the Hell away from this building!

"Um...right, well then let's get going. We need to pay a visit to an _old friend_." Hank replied wanting to get as far away from this place as possible. It would be for the best anyways. Now all he needed was to get the Auditor to check out the building later, spill some information on the place and be on his merry way of **never** returning to the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank was being a complete speed demon as they shot down what they called the road, his driving was probably that of a jet plane, in this case, Deimos and Sanford had to literally hang onto their seats for not only for support but for their lives. If they had been in the normal part of the state the police, maybe even the F.B.I. would be chasing them down but thank the Higher Powers there was no such thing as the police in Somewhere in Nevada. He made a sharp right turn causing Sanford to get slammed against the door and Deimos to fall over in his seat, his sun visor flying off and bouncing off the closed window. The two were going to have a major heart attack if Hank continues his insane driving, but they didn't speak out since even he looked like he was going to be sick, but why? His driving couldn't be tolling on him as well, could it? Either that but honestly, something was on his mind even if they couldn't see the expression on his face.

Though, the problem, whatever it was seemed to have happened the exact moment he had woken up, though he hadn't told them if anything was wrong they knew him damn well enough something was. All he had asked from them was what had happened, but they had no idea due to the fact they had just arrive when he woke up, after that they had immediately left, without an answer of course. He made another turn, Sanford hanging onto the door this time but Deimos still went rolling. After a while longer the car came to a sudden halt and they jerked forward against the seatbelts, Deimos' visor being caught by Hank as it shot into the front seat. They hadn't even recognized where they were, they're heads were spinning but it soon cleared up as Hank slammed his door shut.

The main HQ building to the A.A.H.W. Sanford's jaw dropped in surprise as he got out of the car stumbling a bit Deimos doing the same thing. Was Hank really this upset that he probably wanted to go on some raging bloodlust after he had gone on his insane driving spree! Will this madness ever cease to end! The Wimbleton must be more insane than anyone had ever imaged, that was most likely not a good thing. Hank calmly strode over to the building's front door, Sanford and Deimos struggling to keep up after him.

There were all agent types staring at them from Grunts to 1337s to ATPs and OBSVs and they all were quick to raise whatever weapon they had, if none, they were ready to start swinging punches at any moment. Of course it was their automatic response, Hank J. Wimbleton was not a man they would just let into their base, he was unwelcomed at all times. Deimos seemed to be really hoping, wishing he wasn't here at the moment and Sanford seemed to be having the exact same feeling as him, but they still kept walking, stern looks and ready to fight if someone attacked them. Though, Hank didn't seem and probably didn't even feel threatened at all or maybe its just how he appeared, how he walked, was he putting up an act? The agents were surprised that they were getting their skulls bashed into the wall or their brains blown to pieces from headshots, so they just watched. Their stares followed as the three men made their way through the crowd, not daring to even lift a finger to make one of them move, so all the agents just simply stepped aside and let them through. Probably thought they were crazy, sick or maybe they simply just had a death wish?

* * *

The Auditor sat at his desk, messing around with his computerized Improbability Drive once more to have some fun with toying around the altered section of the state. Giant marshmallows, whales and all types of other abnormal things raining down from the sky. He had always taken pleasure in seeing the citizens who had been unlucky enough to get stuck here and have to live through hell and probably die from something that fell out of nowhere really. His attention was shortly captured by a brisk knock on his door, however he ignored it. Most likely it was a newly created grunt, he had always told his men to come in and never knock encase of an emergency. But there it was again, the knocking of a quick three taps, a bit louder this time but he still decided to ignore it.

Finally, the door came crashing down, some pieces of it breaking off as it made it's impact with the floor. He looked over his computer monitor to see a sight that made him held his breath so he wouldn't give out a sinister laugh at the sight. Hank J. Wimbleton and his two 'pets' as he liked to refer to them. But as he continue to observe them something rather... _strange_, came to mind. _No weapons? Where's all the multi-colored blood? __**AND WHY THE HELL WAS HIS MEN NOT DOING A DAMN THING TO STOP THESE THREE!**_

"So than? Have you finally decided to come to kill me than, Mr. Wimbl-"

"I want you to do me a favor, if that isn't too hard to ask." He cut off the Auditor who was quite shocked to hear _**this**_ from his enemy. "Oh, right, this also **isn't** a choice." Sanford kept his mouth shut but he saw the young smoker's jaw drop slightly in which his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth, though the older veteran felt as if his head was going to explode. If Hank wanted something, the Higher Powers would eventually give in and give him anything he would ever want-well everything except letting him die and stay dead-so why had he come to ask the Auditor, their enemy! Was there really something that _**they**_ wouldn't give him, but instead the leader of the A.A.H.W. could? The Auditor sat there as shocked as the other two were, but then he suddenly let his breath go and he roared out a sinister laugh.

"And what in blazes' name should I do such a thi-"

"Because I know for a fact that the _party upstairs _couldn't give it to me no matter what I say, so, my only other option had to be you..." The Auditor had to give a few thoughts about what the Wimbleton had said. What could he give that _they _couldn't? And then the realization that the '_party upstairs_' as Hank had referred to couldn't give it to him meant even they had limits to... Maybe he should hear him out about this...

"You've captured my attention, I'm listening..." He replied taking a sip from his drink and now giving all his attention to Hank and away from toying with his Improbability Drive for a moment...

"There's a building, a long ways off to the west end of the altered section of the state, it appears to be yours and I believe it is. So I took a look inside for myself, you know what I found?"

"A facility heavily armed with Grunts, 1337s, ATPs and OBSVs?" The Auditor questioned his response not sure if Hank was making this into a riddle or something.

"Yes, well everything excepted for two things, one; they weren't armed they were all dead, some were even mutilated, turned into patchwork ragdolls, some body parts missing, mismatched, oh and also did I forget to mention what was in the basement. Every, single, head of every Mag Agent that has been created and killed. And then the last room, that was the most disturbing thing I've ever-" He stopped himself with that, remembering the last room all in a quick short five second flash back but he remained silent even after it had finished. It was the one with those damned puppets...of all of them, including himself, trying to kill him! Wanting to _play with him_... Snapping away from the thoughts he continued. "So tell me Auditor? Is this one of your sick twisted experiment buildings? Because what was in there was complete mind fuck..."

"You said this building was on the far west correct?" Hank gave a nod in approval. "I don't have any facilities over there, so far my expansion has been more directed towards the south and to the east, but not to the west...Its not mine, I'll tell you that." Hank's eyes went wide as the Auditor gave his calm reply, if it wasn't the Auditor and he knew for a fact he wasn't lying, than, who's could it be? Who was hiding secrets in this long terrible nightmare? "But, its interesting how you said it looks like mine. Tell me, you cut yourself off, but what was in that late room anyways?" Deimos and Sanford couldn't believe they were hearing this, this whole strange conversation from their comrade and superior and then the story from their enemy. And there were trading info to!

"There was...puppets..." Hank finally answered after a long few moments of hesitation.

"PUPPETS?" The three of them all said simultaneously. What in God's holy name did puppets have to do with anything! Though they had all heard the deep dead serious tone in his voice. He wasn't joking...

"And...What were these _puppets_." The Auditor questioned clearing his throat.

"Us..."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Us! I said us! _**They were us! All of them! You! Me! Sanford, Deimos, the Sheriff, Jebus even Tricky!**_ They were...we were...puppets on strings, literally...And they tried to murder me, said they wanted to _play_ with me...Some like Tricky were bleeding from the mouth, others gave groans and screams...It was-" There was silence after Hank gave the explanation. "_Inhuman_." He finished. "So, if you have any idea how you want to go in and figure out this _little_ problem with this godforsaken building, I'm up for ideas. You can find me here most days." The Wimbleton quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and placed it on the desk upside down. The Auditor quickly shot glances back and forth from the paper, to Hank and then to his Improbability Drive. "Right, I bet you're busy, but you better turn that goddamn thing off before a building crashes down from the sky on my head while I'm driving..."

Quickly turning around on his heels, Hank grabbed his two partners and marched out. The Auditor took another sip of his drink before looking down at the note that laid there on his desk and he took it carefully. Reading over the information carefully that was written on it he realized it was an address, so was a time and a date on it, although it was impossible to tell what day, years or even the time here in the altered section of Nevada, but they did have a weird time system even if time and space was majorly out of balance. Minutes could go by fast or slow, so did years and days and months, it was really impossible to keep up with it but they adapted. He looked over it again. The time was a hundred and twenty hours, that was only five days, well Somewhere in Nevada clockwise anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

"A facility that looks exactly like mine own, with my agents...dead? To the west...but, I haven't even begun to map out the locations to expand that way south and the east have been my top projects and priority so far. But he was serious, I could tell, he wasn't lying. Something just isn't right, I want to know who is clearly coming up with this sick twisted joke..." He rested his chin on his hands as he stared at the screen, questioning the same things over and over and over again, trying to figure the missing piece to the puzzle.

* * *

Jebus looked out far beyond the cliff he stood upon, he was in a place not even the Auditor could find him, a safe haven for him to think. And in a way, it was..._peaceful_. Just watching over that accursed devil even for an hour was a pain. He always knew that the Savior didn't like to be in crowded placed for too long, sitting in his small office watching him on his computer drove him stir crazy and he was always tempted to bash his skull in. He liked large spaces, never confined and he enjoyed every last second he was away from his_ boss_.

Something, an object maybe, had a shine to it as it sat not so far off in the distance and the reflection of the light had grasped his entire attention, yanking him away from his thoughts. Taking his rifle, he made a steady measure and viewed through the scope, getting a better look at whatever was distracting him from his thoughts. He continued to scroll over the place he had seen the shine come from, but whatever it was, it wasn't there, most likely a mirage from the stress he was undergoing. As he viewed up a little more something, black, engraved deeping into the ground made him scan over it. Bold lettering engraved a message that made him jump; "**YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE, WE WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU**".

He took several steps back, nearly stumbling as he looked through the scope again desperately as he looked for the message once again. However he didn't find it, it was gone. Had he been hallucinating from all the madness and chaos that swarmed around him from his now, day to day life? It must be, but if he had really imaged such a thing, why had it been so..._disturbing_? Carefully yet in a hesitating manner as if something was about to pounce on him he slung the rifle across his back, securing the strap over his shoulder, walking uneasily away from the sight somewhat a little afraid to look back behind him. The best thing he could do for now is keep this little '_incident_' a secret, yet he felt that it was going to haunt him till he figured out the meaning of it...

* * *

The car ride was silent, nothing was to be said anyways, but there was tension, not only from Hank but from both Sanford and Deimos as well. However this silence had to be broken, something had to be said, it would only become worse and worse if they kept quiet about this. And since Hank wasn't driving like a maniac anymore, it seemed to be the only settle thing easing them just a tad bit.

"Hank, tell me something alright? Like, oh you know, what was that all about back there?" Sanford asked, straining himself not to yell at his comrade's foolish actions, but instead to keep a level head on the situation. Instead of being answered-which wasn't much of a surprise really-he was returned with silence. "Hey? You going to answer me or what?" He nudged Hank's arm with his elbow wondering if he was somewhere between reality and his thoughts. Deimos tried to help-well if you count repeating his name many times over before taking in another breath and repeating the process along with poking his shoulder, then yes, helping-however he didn't get an answer as well, not even an indication that told him to shut up and he finally gave up after several minutes. Utter silence continued to linger inside the small vehicle, still eyeing the Wimbleton seeing if he was ever going to reply. "Han-"

"Look, you already know the story, you both heard me explain it. So, why do you even bother to continue playing this game with me, Sanford." Hank said calmly yet his words were so cold he broke Sanford's train of thought, Deimos scooting to the other side of the car. When Hank talked like that, it was always a good warning to back off. "The only thing that matters right now is figuring out what the fuck is happening inside **that** building." However, Sanford continued to question him, calling him a stubborn ass in his thoughts before opening his mouth to speak.

"But Ha-" He was cut off again, this time when Hank decided to take a nice sharp turn causing him to bounce out of his seat a little and make rough contact with the door, Deimos bracing himself not really wanting to roll around like the last time.

"Even if this means, that, yes I have to team up with the Auditor San! So just shut the hell up about it already before I decide to shoot either you or myself!" The threat made them both clamp their jaws shut, they really didn't need to push themselves into that deathwish. But, could one building really be that bad and hold all those type of horrible things he had explained?

* * *

Jebus walked into the Auditor's office and took his regular seat near the door, though he slumped down into the chair uneasily giving an impression of deep exhaustion and stress. The minute he had arrived at the front door he had been called down to speak with that devil. He wondered to himself several times over why he hadn't just quit the occupation yet and just kill whomever crossed his path. Though, somehow, he felt a little-well actually more than a little-responsible for him, as if he was a young immature child in need of constant watching. Probably because he's always messing around with that damned Improbability Drive of his and probably quitting would mean he'd have to avoid falling objects from the sky, something he really wasn't up to. They sat there for a long moment, just staring into each other's tired eyes. And before he knew it a few minutes had passed when he finally cleared his throat and decided to ask what the problem was this time.

"So, let me guess. There's another issue regarding the production of one of our cloning facilities by a certain someone we all know his name and we've all grown to hate. And another guess, you want me to take take of it?" Jebus said plainly with a sigh as he shook his head wondering if these agents could ever hold themselves off against attacks. Because, it was really annoying to have to go in and clean up their mistakes.

"Well,the situation does regard our _friend_ Hank J. Wimbleton, but actually something rather strange on our behalf." The Auditor answered resting his chin on his entwined hands and the Savior shot him a suspicious glance. "He was actually here not too long ago, explaining his crazy yet very interesting story to me, without getting that temper of his and killing my men." He raised an eyebrow. How could Hank out of all people just walk into an enemy base and get his business over without killing or at least bruising a single agent or grunt? That just didn't seem possible and he felt his jaw slightly drop, but not enough to be noticed.

"Explain." He demanded harshly and the devilish man before him just seemed to shrug it off, in other words, he was telling him to go ask for himself. Now, that was really saying something. Standing up he made sure to do a swift check over his weapons just in case the Wimbleton was to get hostile towards him and he spun around on his heels to leave to find the man and get his answers, however he was stopped by a cough that he knew all too well and he looked back.

"Why don't you just relax awhile and wait a bit." He said before the Savior could stroll briskly out of the room. "He gave me a location, time, date whatever you want to say when he wants to meet with us. And, you seem to have something quite time consuming on your mind, I would like to know what that secret is you're holding, thank you very much." Jebus just gave him a menacing expression he had plastered to his face for his answer before stepping out of the room and slamming the door behind him, heading off in the direction of the room he had personally claimed as his own private corridors. _Damn secrets were so hard to keep around this guy_, he scowled.

* * *

Hank stopped in what he called a driveway to his large rundown house in the slums. It wasn't too far from the Anti-A.A.H.W.'s main facility so it was a good area and a place he could call home. It was private and large, not compact and crowded like the HQ. It was probably why he liked it so much, it was roomy and personal space was available at all times, never having to worry about having a roommate and all their junk, especially since Hank was big on organization.

Getting out of the vehicle he slammed the door harshly causing Deimos to stumble as he managed himself out. The young combatant was quick and eager as he lit himself a cigarette, taking in a long drag before exhaling a long trail of smoke. Sanford just stood and stretched, flexing his limbs to ease out the tightness in his muscles, but he kept an eye on Hank who at the moment really wasn't taking much care to walk over to his porch. This was a danger zone whenever he wasn't there to defend his home encase the place was ever discovered he didn't want his equipment to fall into the wrong hands of course.

It was protected by a vastly set minefield that circled the entire perimeter, automatic weapon defenses(that Deimos had personally yet proudly help design and build), and a lot more of the such, even the inside of the building. The two of them went after him slowly, wanting to know all the details of what had happened to him. The whole story, from the beginning, not even shortcut details, they wanted the long version of the story. Even if that meant they have to try to squeeze the info out of him, because nothing was easy, not even of them, especially when it came to Hank-and not to make matters worse they were on his home turf, meaning he knew all the tricks that would cause them a lot of pain and probably even medical attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank took himself a seat on the old worn couch as he entered his home, he didn't even bother to turn off any of the defense systems for Sanford and Deimos to come in safely. He was just all too exhausted from the day's events, but he knew for a complete fact that he wasn't just going to sleep this off like it was nothing. No, he was going to get himself ready for the next plan of action to come, and supposedly the Auditor was going to be coming up with that plan, fill him in on the details and then they go and proceed with the mission. There was a moment and Hank carefully rethought that and frowned.

A mission! How splendid! He was going on a mission with his arch nemesis. If this crazy idea got word all the way to the Anti-A.A.H.W. he'd be screwed over and be known as a traitor and squads would be sent out to dispose of him, and he would hate to have Deimos and Sanford to be held against this like them as well, but it might not come to that if the rumors don't spread, well, if they're lucky. But then again there was no real way to hide what he knows from the Higher Powers, so, they're just going to have to deal with it because shit like this is bound to happen one way or another.

Sanford and Deimos had just entered the house and both jumped out of their skins the exact moment Hank had slammed his left fist into the wall, his right hand covering the majority of his face. They both had the exact same thought, he was upset and Deimos wanted to leave, scared of what Hank might just do to them, but Sanford insisted that they stay as he wanted to comfort his comrade. Much to their surprise, Hank just seemed to be laughing it off as he looked to where he had punched, there was obviously a hole, but the laughter soon came to an end and he heaved out a sigh. He sometimes just wondered how he could live with himself. Looking back slightly at his two friends he wisped around on his heels to face them, and only silence was returned to them.

"Alright, here's the plan." Hank finally after a good long few minutes of utter, uncomfortable silence. "We're going to get some good weaponry, no, we need the best. Then we're going to investigate that place before we meet up with the Auditor, we'll only try to see if we can find anything around the building. There is no way in hell am I risking going back inside there again with such little force." The two of them just stared at him dumbfounded, until Deimos was about to say something when he was cut off before he could even let a sound slip out from him. "No, we're not going to the agency to get weapons Deimos, if that's what you were going to ask."

"Then where do you expect us to get those so called; '_best_' weaponry. The only things you got here are melee and pistols in every single floorboard as far as I know Hank! Or are we going to 'borrow' some from our new friends, the Auditor?" Sanford snapped shooting his hands into the air. Even though Sanford couldn't see his face, he could tell Hank had that; "you're underestimating me, I advise you not to do that" and then the following silence of awkwardness. "Um...nevermind, but still. Where would we even consider getting those weapons? Do you have outside links from the Agency?" Hank huffed out a sigh, followed by a gesture for them to follow, knowing this day wasn't getting any better and the stress was just going to be piling up on him by the worst timing ever.

* * *

Jebus thought everything over carefully as he cleaned his binary sword. That message had completely glued itself to his brain and it wasn't making it any better keeping it to just that, especially since he couldn't figure it out. Because something like that, in big bold engraved lettering just doesn't appear and disappear into thin air like that, even here, did it? And something was out of the ordinary was crashing down on them and it was most likely also linked up to the Wimbleton's problem as well. Maybe it even had something to do with that crazy clown, Tricky.

Speaking of the the clown he hasn't made an appearance in quite some time now. It was pretty good that the clown was gone for now, he was staying out of this mess for a while, not causing any more problems than there already was, but the thought of him being gone for so long was, disturbing and yet somehow, even upsetting. _Where had he even gone? Great, now people are disappearing. Wait, that doesn't seem right... _The Auditor should know where the blasted clown had run off to, right? He did have an Improbability Drive that is connected to that devil's and since they were practically hooked up together they would always just constantly spam each other with messages of the most stupidest absurd things. Now I have to go see him again, but what does it really matter? As long as he kept what he needed to know to himself there just might be a time in the future where he might not regret his discussion. Well...that's the last thing he needs, another mistake to drag him down hill.

* * *

The two followed Hank down into the far corners of the large house, the uneasy feeling of where they were going just kept clawing at their thoughts. For a house in the "slums" it was really big, but on the inside it was even bigger, and you also wouldn't really expect the neatness and amazingly great condition it was kept in, even the wall paper didn't have a single tear and the carpet was completely stainless. However Hank just stopped and Deimos really tripped over him when he knelt down. Much to their surprise, the Wimbleton started to rip away the carpet and when it was all finally cleared away they were shocked by a large metal door under their pathway._ So okay, seriously, when did houses in the "slums" have secret basement entrances? And why didn't they know about it?_ It was the only thoughts that had managed to push their way into the young technician's head, but he squashed it when Hank opened the door and they headed down, darkness surrounding them as they entrance slammed shut above them.

"Hey! Watch your step!" Hank growled as he felt one of the two stumble a bit and step on the back of his boot. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairwell Hank gave a chuckle. "So, you guys ready to see something awesome?" There was no reply but he just assumed that they had given him a simple mental nod of a 'yes.' "Alright, here goes." He said flipping a bunch of switches and bright lights illuminated the massive room of the armory. "Welcome to the retirement home of guns, melee and much, much more." Hank gave them a gesture to go and see all the sorts of weapons he had to offer since they, like little children in a candy store, were completely in awe and excitement about. Even from the fact that they were all sorted, from biggest to smallest, all in alphabetical order starting from melee, even the dragon sword that he had originally used to kill Tricky at Club M. This place was indeed, awesome to them, if not, an even better word to give it.

"W-When did you get all these!" Deimos asked picking out an MG-42 and admiring it, and Hank could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes. Sanford didn't even seem to care about asking question and continued to check out each weapon as he went by them. Hank did say they were going to need the best weapons to go check out that place, but he didn't know that he had meant this beautiful collection. Now he couldn't figure out which was the best to pick, even if it was just a recon mission.

"I'm a collector, Deimos." Hank chuckled. "Now come on and just pick out your weapons, we're on a time ticket here. Its already been the first day since I gave the Auditor the location, time and date I want us to meet with him, so I want to get this over with fast. So no funny business, alright?" And with that he grabbed himself a uzi, his dragon sword and a simple pistol along with a few mags, while Deimos went for a dual pair of KG-92s and a SMG since for some reason preferred them for some reason. And since Sanford already had his hook he just grabbed an S&W 500.

* * *

Walking back into the Auditor's office almost seemed to be strange and awkward since he had only left not too long ago in real time standard. If he was correct, it was about a day ago for him in this time zone. Somewhere in Nevada really did have a strange clock time, but they all got use to it. Sometimes it would be an entire day for over twenty four hours, either going fast or slow, even stopping time itself for several hours. Time was something of a mysterious thing here that no normal person would be able to get use to. But if they did manage to get use to the time, that would be completely amazing.

As he walked in the Auditor sat at his desk like he always did, but he seemed to be more focused on his Improbability Drive's computer screen more than he normally would be. The Savior knew that look, something was clearly on his mind and it was the only thing consuming his thoughts, just like himself. Maybe he had gotten some weird message as well? Or was he just trying to figure out what he didn't tell me?

"Ahem." Jebus gave a fake cough, trying to grab his attention but he was clearly failing as the devil didn't even perk up a bit from his presence. All he did was continue to stare at the screen, engrossed on whatever was on it. "You going to tell me what you're looking at right now? Honestly, I'm curious." The Auditor's gaze had shifted ever so slightly but not very much to actually be noticed if he hadn't been paying so close attention to him.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind yet? I would like to know that as well." The Auditor replied sourly.

"You first, I insist."

"Okay fine. Wimble had said that he had seen one of our buildings of to the far west. And you already know we haven't even begun to think about expanding that way yet. But the thing that caught my attention the most was that he said that it had our agents there, but they were all dead. And then also the heads of every single Mag Agent in all creation. The last room had...puppets...of us. It seems strange, don't you think? But I believe he left out another part, something I didn't realize until now, that something was missing from his story." There was a pause as he let the Savior soak in everything he had just explained. "So, now it your turn to share."

"Before I had returned here yesterday and you had called me in, I was 'hanging out' around at a cliff, somewhere I personally go to relax. Something had caught my eye and I checked it out through my rifle's scope. It was a message saying; 'you can run, but you can't hide, we will always find you.' And now, I returned because of something on my mind that might connect to that. Its about Tricky the Clown. Had Hank spoke anything about him? He's been gone for an uncomfortably long period of time now." And there, another pause.

"No, he didn't and I haven't gotten any word from the clown in quite some time either, not since the day he disappeared. The only thing Hank had mentioned of Tricky was that he was one of those puppets, maybe he had something to do with the problem at hand, but I highly doubt it. I suggest we should find him." The Auditor pulled up Tricky's chat on the screen and started to type away. When completed with his many messaged they waited for several moments, there was no reply. Tricky always seemed to reply, no matter his mood, whether he was mad or not, but it was always an immediate answer, even if he was battling someone or something. Always a reply, but now, they saw nothing.

There was a blank signal, he wasn't there, as if he had somehow found a way to turn off the chat or "log out" of it. He wasn't there and there was no way to tell if he really was or not. No one was there to answer his message and the Auditor frown at that. He tried to think of what might have happened, of what this might mean but he hadn't even the slightest of clues. Suddenly, a message, one in big bold red lettering popped up on the screen, causing him to slide his chair back a bit, Jebus now coming up beside him to see what was suddenly wrong.

"**NOT HERE! NOT HERE! NOT HERE! NOT HERE! NOT HERE! WHY HELLO PRETTY! TRICKY ISN'T HERE! TRICKY ISN'T HERE! TRICKY ISN'T HERE! NO! NO! NO! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE! WE'RE THE ONE WHO WILL FIND YOU! RUN RUN RUN, IT'LL GET YOU NOWHERE!**" The message just kept constantly repeating itself over and over and over again until the Auditor switched off the screen in shock. That had nearly given him a heart attack, that is, whatever he could even call a heart. This was something he couldn't wait a few days to meet up with Hank to tell him about. This was all an emergency that needed to be told, now!

"Get ready, we're leaving." The Auditor commanded getting up from his seat.


End file.
